gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dalton Academy Warblers
''Dalton Academy Warblers ''is the glee club of the Dalton Academy, an all-boys private school located in Westerville Ohio. The Warblers do not have a director, instead they have three senior classmen who oversee group practices. They are an acappella choir. The arrangements and background vocals for the Warblers are recorded by the Tufts Beelzebubs . Season 2 When Will Schuester alerts New Directions to the their competition for sectionals, he states that amongst their competition is the Dalton Academy Warblers. Later, after being inadvertantly alienated by the boys in the Glee group and constantly bullied by Dave Karofsky, Kurt goes to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. He finds Dalton to be an ideal school, due in large part to their zero-tolerance bullying policy and the fact that their glee group is considered popular and cool or as Blaine puts its "like rock stars." Blaine takes him to an impromptu choir performance where the Warblers sing "Teenage Dream" for the students body. When Kurt is forced to transfer school following the events of "Furt", where the continued bullying by Karofsky has reached a boiling point, Kurt joins the Warblers, placing him in direct competition with New Directions at Sectionals. In "Special Education", the Warblers performed against New Directions and The Hipsters at Sectionals, with Kurt as their newest member. They sang an a cappella version of "Hey, Soul Sister". The club tied for first place with New Directions at the 2010 Western Ohio Sectionals Championship and moved onto Regional competition . Also, it is revealed in "Special Education" that the Warblers elect upperclassmen to be in charge of their glee club, and they are the ones who choose the songs the club sings at sectionals. It is also learned that the Warblers have no director, and their tradition is to give a new member an actual "warbler," a bird, that is descendent from the 1800s, of which the newest member has to take care. Known Members of the Warblers *Blaine Anderson - (played by Darren Criss) Lead singer and openly gay member of the Warblers. Introduced in "Never Been Kissed". *Kurt Hummel - (played by Chris Colfer) Transfered to Dalton from William McKinley High School following the events of "Furt". *Wes - (played by Telly Leung) member of the Warblers. Introduced in "Special Education". He is also one of the three upperclassman on the council selected to lead the Warblers as seen in "Special Education". *David - (played by Titus Makin Jr.) member of the Warblers. Introduced in "Never Been Kissed". He is also one of the three upperclassman on the council selected to lead the Warblers as seen in "Special Education". *Nick (played by Curt Mega) - member of the Warblers, auditions alongside Kurt and Jeff for a solo. Introduced in "Special Education". *Jeff - (played by Riker Lynch) member of the Warblers, auditions alongside Kurt and Nick for a solo. Introduced in "Special Education". He is so hot! *Thad (played by Eddy Martin) member of the Warblers. Introduced in "Special Education". He is also one of the three upperclassman on the council selected to lead the Warblers as seen in "Special Education". *Trent (played by Dominic Barnes) member of the Warblers. Declares that the counsel meeting is a "kangaroo court" Introduced in "Original Songs" Songs Performed by Warblers Cast *'Darren Criss ' (Bio) as Blaine *'Chris Colfer' (Bio) as Kurt *'Telly Leung '(Bio) as Wes *'Titus Makin Jr.' (Bio) as David *'Curt Mega' (Bio) as Nick *'Riker Lynch '(Bio) as Jeff *'Eddy Martin '(Bio) as Thad *'James David ('Bio) *'Luke Edgemon' *'Brock Baker' *'Dominic M. Barnes' *'Jon Hall' *'Matt Hall' *'Nelson Beato' (Bio) *'Cord Jackman' *'Aaron C. Page' *'''The Tufts Beelzebubs '''providing arrangements and background vocals: http://www.bubs.com Category:Glee Clubs Category:New Directions Rivals Category:Dalton Academy